futurefandomcom-20200229-history
United Republic of China (Where We Left Off)
China, officially the United Republic of China, is country located in Asia. It is the second most populous country in the world, having a total population of 1.4 billion. In terms of politics and government, China is a multi-party constitutional parliamentary republic, with it's most popular party being the Democratic-Republican Party. Founded as a result of the Second Chinese Civil War, United China throughout it's first decade of creation remained in a period of political and civil unrest. Many of these civil unrest cases, such as the Year of Rage, would ultimately lead to China's reliance on the United States and Japan for help in stopping these rebellions. China's further co-operation with Japan and the United States would eventually allow the creation of the New York Co-operation Agreement, a military and economic alliance between Japan, the United States, China, Russia, Germany, and later Turkey. History Second Chinese Civil War After the rise in water levels by 5 inches and the subsequent flooding and evacuation of coastal mainland China, the civil strife and famine that struck central China would continue to persist from 2027 to 2029, when the People's Republic of China was forced into civil war after the defection of military generals to help arm rebels. The war would be seen as the bloodiest conflict in the 21st century since the Second Congo War, with casualties estimated at ~800,000. Although labeled the Second Chinese Civil War, the entirety of mainland China had dissolved into a power vacuum similar to that of the warring state's period. Five sovereign republic's formed out of the former People's Republic, being the State of Tibet, Uyghur Republic, Republic of Manchuria, Shaanxi Socialist Republic, and the Yangtze Federation. Supported by Taiwan, Japan, and the United States, the Yangtze Federation would begin a harsh front against the Shaanxi Socialist Republic in an effort to successfully push century-old communism out of mainland China. The Republic of Manchuria, aligning itself later with the Yangtze Federation in hopes of re-unifying China, would start a two-front war against the Shaanxi. Eventually, the Shaanxi would collapse after nearly four years of conflict. The occupation of the Shaanxi and the overall victory achieved by Manchuria and Yangtze would prove fruitful for democratic freedoms in mainland China. In 2036, the United Republic of China was formed between the former Shaanxi, Manchuria, and Yangtze, paving the way for a brighter future for the Chinese state. In 2045, after passing referendums and ballots for votes, Taiwan would officially join the United Republic of China, uniting both China's for the first time in nearly a century. Reconstruction Era Although low in casualties compared to the more devastating World War's, the reconstructive era of China's early years were filled with polarization and numerous scandals against much of the dominating Marxist-Socialist party. The Republican party, whom wanted to further damage the recently annexed Shaanxi states. The rise of the Republican Party's ideals were realized when they gained a substantial majority within the Legislative Yuan. Their positions would remain from 2037-2044, and during that period would constantly lose the Presidential position but would hold major political power within the legislation. This allowed for the Republican party throughout the socialist president's terms to constantly veto laws that were proposed, creating much of a stalemate of the state. Although many major cities had been destroyed due to the sea level rising, the movement of soldiers and families back into standard jobs and productive factories allowed for the Chinese economy to return to near-normal levels pre-civil war within a period of 11 years. The era is often regarded for ending in 2049, when the Republican party gained both a majority in the parliamentary and presidency, as well for standard reconstruction projects finishing. Contemporary History In 2056, China would re-create it's space program Chinese National Space Administration. Within a year after it's re-creation, the autonomous satellite to Earth's orbit was launched. In 2060, the first manned mission to the Moon would be made. Category:Where We Left Off Category:China Category:Taiwan